


【元弛】《红丝绒蛋糕》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, yuanchi, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ning
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: You are the cherry on my skin.





	【元弛】《红丝绒蛋糕》

《红丝绒蛋糕》

cp：邓超元×姚弛

 

/

 

邓超元卡着姚弛的手腕将他往出拽的时候，姚弛正在谷蓝帝宿舍和他们聊天。  
“邓超元？”姚弛一脸不解。  
“你出来，我有事跟你说。”邓超元的脸在白炽灯下显得冷冰冰的，姚弛瑟缩一下，他几乎没见过这么强硬的邓超元。  
姚弛一边被邓超元牵着往出走，一边回过头跟他们打招呼，“那我先走了。”  
“好，祝你生日快乐啊！”那几个人挥挥手，纷纷送了句祝福，谷蓝帝也不例外。就是他眼神暗了暗，但又很快恢复了过来。

“你干嘛啊？”走到宿舍走廊里，姚弛甩开邓超元的手，他转了转手腕，像是想检查一下有没有被邓超元勒出印子。  
“你就那么喜欢和他在一起？”邓超元转身盯着姚弛的眼睛。  
“没有啊......只是我不是要过生日了吗，他们宿舍说要送我生日礼物来着，我就过去了。”  
“生日礼物......”邓超元慢慢咀嚼着这几个字，“那我送你的生日礼物你想不想要？”  
“当然想啊！”姚弛兴奋地凑到邓超元面前，“是什么啊？”  
“你跟我来。”

邓超元引着姚弛七拐八拐，最终停在了顶楼无人问津的储藏室门口。  
“你......你把礼物藏在这里？”姚弛觉得很疑惑。  
“你跟我来就知道了。”邓超元挑挑眉。

顶楼的储藏室设置在走廊最尽头的角落里，堆放着一些废弃的杂物，鲜有人出没，周边连个摄像头都没有。  
时间已接近深夜，顶楼的灯也稀少，只有昏暗的一点点光。  
姚弛被邓超元引进储藏室，两人刚刚站定，就见邓超元反手落了锁。  
“干什么？”落锁时震起来了一些浮灰，飘在空中，狭小而密闭的空间里，姚弛紧贴着邓超元的身体。  
“送你生日礼物啊。”  
“是什么？”  
“你猜猜。”邓超元没有直说。  
“不知道。”  
“你可以慢慢猜......我们有一晚上的时间。”

如果说刚刚走进这间屋子的时候，姚弛还是摸不清头脑，不知道邓超元要送他什么东西的话，眼下他就开始逐渐明白。  
邓超元的手游走在他的外衣上，头贴近他的颈侧，吻不住地落下来。  
姚弛的手也揪住邓超元的外套，抬起头来向邓超元索吻。  
邓超元会意，离开姚弛的脖子，转而吻上他的嘴唇。他们唇齿相缠着，空气中响起暧昧的水声，牵连的银丝挂在了嘴角。邓超元伸手扣住了姚弛的后脑，将舌头探进他的嘴里，不断地吸吮着。  
姚弛喉咙里发出呜呜的呜咽。他被吻到全身瘫软，整个人的重心都摊在邓超元身上，任由他压着自己亲吻。  
吻到两人都要喘不过来气的时候，邓超元放开了姚弛的嘴唇，伸手用拇指抹去姚弛嘴角流下的口水。  
姚弛的胸腔上下起伏着，大口喘着气。

“喜欢吗？”邓超元说。  
“喜欢。”姚弛点点头。  
“那还有别的，你喜欢吗？”  
“别的什么？”

邓超元微蹲着，伸手拉开姚弛外套的拉链，手掌缓慢地从衣摆处隔着T恤向上抚摸。  
姚弛的手像被抽了骨头，软软地搭在邓超元的肩上。他现在倚靠在身后一个废弃的书架上，膝盖打弯，腿不住地发抖。  
邓超元隔着一层柔软的布料，用指甲刮擦着姚弛的乳尖。姚弛一个激灵，下意识身体往后闪了一下，又被邓超元用手揽着腰给拉了回来。  
“别怕，我轻轻的。”

姚弛闭上了眼睛，他感觉自己里面穿的那件T恤已经被邓超元撩至了胸口，温热的皮肤裸露在空气中，因寒冷而蒙上一层鸡皮疙瘩，转眼却又被邓超元火热的气息所笼罩。  
邓超元一手揽住姚弛的腰，一手的大拇指用力地按过姚弛的乳尖，换来了姚弛的几声惊呼。  
一边的乳尖因为邓超元的揉搓已变红变肿，高高地挺起，另一边的乳尖却受到了冷落。邓超元探头用唇舌服务着姚弛，舔弄过他被冷落而瑟缩的乳尖，直至它在口腔的高温中融化。  
姚弛伸手紧紧按住自己的嘴巴，不让自己放肆地呻吟出声。这间储藏室太小了，像一个聚音的山谷，每个角落都能清晰地听到他小声抽气的声音。

不知过了多久，邓超元离开了姚弛的乳尖，它们已经全部变得红肿，立在姚弛洁白的胸膛上，像点缀在奶油蛋糕上的两颗红樱桃一样。  
邓超元转而在姚弛的身体上种下一处一处的红痕。  
姚弛的脸也变得潮红，他偏开头，躲避着邓超元的目光。  
邓超元直起身来，吻了一口姚弛挂着薄汗的鼻尖，然后伸手向姚弛的下身探去。

“硬了？”  
姚弛轻轻点点头。  
“想要吗？”  
姚弛点头的幅度比刚才还小了一点。  
“那你摸摸我的。”说着，邓超元就牵起姚弛的手，按在自己已经勃起的胯下。

隔着节目组统一发放的运动裤，姚弛触摸到一个火热的温度，它将邓超元的裤子顶起了一个难以忽视的高度。  
邓超元单手解开自己和姚弛的裤腰系绳，然后一把将姚弛的裤子拽到膝盖处，又剥开他的内裤。  
“你要在这儿吗......”姚弛伸手虚虚推了他一把，“这儿会不会有人来？”  
“不会的，”邓超元嘴上回答着姚弛的问题，手里继续揉搓着姚弛挺立的性器，“除非有人也来干和我们一样的事情......更何况我锁门了。”  
“那行吧......”姚弛放弃了挣扎。  
“你只要小心不要叫太大声就好......”  
姚弛闻言立马捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“没事儿，你小声点儿叫，”邓超元凑在他耳边说，“我喜欢听你叫。”

邓超元给姚弛撸了一会儿，满手沾着姚弛前端渗出的清液。  
“不是说给我摸摸吗？怎么不动？”他突然意识到姚弛已经闭着眼享受他的服务半天了，伸手把手指上的水渍抹到姚弛的脸上。  
姚弛蹲下身，跪在邓超元面前，轻轻拽下他的裤子，将他的挺立释放出来。他伸出手，攥住邓超元的性器，缓缓撸动着。  
邓超元长叹了一口气。  
姚弛给他撸了两下，觉得没什么意思，索性张嘴含住了邓超元的前端。他口活儿还行，第一次给邓超元口的时候，差点咬到他，后来尝试的次数多了，也渐渐摸到了门路。  
姚弛的舌头一寸一寸地碾过邓超元性器的表面，邓超元感觉自胯下窜起一股难以言喻的快感，直击头顶，他也愈挺愈深。姚弛努力地吞吐着他的性器，喉头的软肉紧紧裹着邓超元的前端，舌尖用力地顶弄着前端下方的敏感地带，停留数秒后，又收紧了唇舌，吸吮着整个性器。  
邓超元摆动着腰配合着姚弛的动作，手指也插进了姚弛的头发中。他操弄的幅度越来越大，渐渐感觉自己有了射精了欲望，就摸摸姚弛的脸，让他停下来。

“你转过去吧。”邓超元示意姚弛转过身去，趴跪在后面的书架上。  
书架上还放了零星的几本书，曾经落的一层厚厚的灰也被邓超元之前预先清扫过了。  
姚弛转过身去，双腿分开，趴在书架的一层上。  
邓超元从衣兜里掏出一管润滑剂，拧开，抹在手指上，稍微捂热了一些便往姚弛后穴伸去。他的手指在姚弛的身体里不断地搅动，姚弛感觉自己像淡奶油一样，正在被打发出蓬松的奶泡。他的身体也开始泛红，喉咙里压出一声接连着一声的呻吟。  
邓超元感觉自己的下身硬得发疼，他将手指退到姚弛后穴的入口处，模仿着性交抽插的动作不断地进进出出。  
姚弛这才感觉自己趴的姿势不对，他的胸口刚好卡在书架的边缘上，两颗红肿了的乳头被压得生疼。  
“等等......让我换个姿势......”他喘息着，撑起了上身，下一秒就被邓超元顶得又扑在了书架上。

他看不见身后的情况，只是感觉邓超元火热的气息包围着他光裸的后背和臀部。  
邓超元双手按住姚弛的胯骨，腰部用力地挺入，一直顶到了姚弛身体的最深处。姚弛的身体又热又紧，紧紧地裹着邓超元的性器，箍得他全身神经都酥酥麻麻的。  
邓超元忍不住小声骂了一句“操”。  
“嗯？”姚弛被顶得神情有点恍惚，模糊地问了一句。  
“你太紧了，把我咬得太死了。”邓超元咬住姚弛的耳垂，冲他的耳朵哈气。  
姚弛一个激灵，后穴又收缩了几下。  
邓超元伸手打了他屁股一巴掌，“放松点，我要被你咬断了。”  
姚弛的屁股上立马浮出来一个红印。邓超元又打了几巴掌，清脆的声音回荡在狭小的储藏室里。  
姚弛摇摇头，眼泪都被激了出来。

邓超元这几巴掌下去，姚弛臀部紧绷的肌肉放松了不少，连带着后穴也变得松软了一点，屁股也翘得更高。  
姚弛被邓超元压在书架上，一下下地顶弄着，剧烈的快感不断地从连接处向上涌来，他的喉咙里也溢出了呻吟。  
“爽吗？”邓超元问。  
姚弛点点头，“爽......”  
“有多爽？”邓超元一边快速地顶弄，一边问道。  
“好爽......啊......”姚弛咬住了自己左手食指的指节，好让自己的呻吟声不那么明显。

邓超元见姚弛闭着眼，一副沉浸在情欲里的模样，突然起了坏心思。他停住了动作，将性器缓缓从姚弛身体内滑出，浅浅卡在穴口。  
姚弛正在兴头上，前端兴奋地往外渗着液体，即将攀上顶峰的时候硬生生被邓超元给停了下来。他转过头，眼里包着泪，眼眶红红的，“怎么了......怎么停下来了？”  
“我累了。你自己动动好不好？”邓超元凑过去亲了一下姚弛的下唇。  
姚弛一边与邓超元接吻，一边将自己的屁股往后顶，主动让自己被邓超元填满。  
“你怎么这么想要啊？”邓超元在接吻的间隙说道。  
“好痒，里面好痒......”姚弛的脸被欲火烧得通红，“你快帮帮我......”  
邓超元把自己拔了出来，带着姚弛换了个姿势，将他翻了过来，面对面地抱住他，挺着性器又深深插了进去。  
姚弛的手臂软软地垂着，悬在邓超元的脖子上，整个人随着邓超元操弄的动作而不停耸动着，两条长而纤细的腿缠着邓超元的腰，被顶得一抖一抖的，浑身冒着细汗。

“你自己动动好不好？”邓超元又卡住姚弛的腰，放缓了速度。  
姚弛双手改为抱紧了邓超元的肩膀，整个人骑在邓超元的腿上，一颠一颠地用后穴去套弄邓超元的性器，每次都堪堪擦过自己的前列腺。  
他失神地啊啊乱叫着，前端涨着的性器在邓超元的腹肌上划下了好几道水痕。  
“不行了，啊......不要了......”姚弛一边套弄着邓超元的性器，一边胡乱地呻吟着。  
储藏室里回荡着两人交合的水声和肉体撞击的声音，空气中也满是情欲的味道。

姚弛被操得浑身泛红，眼睛紧闭着，手即将使不上力气，腿都在发抖，“啊......好深啊......好厉害，不要了，不要了......”  
邓超元面对面看着姚弛的痴态，“还知道我是谁吗？知道是谁在操你吗？”  
“邓超元......你是邓超元......”姚弛睁开眼，愣愣地望着他。  
说完，邓超元腰上发力，狠狠顶了几下深的，姚弛尖叫着射了出来，精液溅在了邓超元的卫衣外套上。  
射完之后的姚弛身体泄了力，像面团一样，软在邓超元身上，整个人不自觉的蜷缩着。  
邓超元从他身体里拔出来，把他又摆成趴跪的姿势，耐心地等着他的不应期过去。

姚弛的腿逐渐拢紧，意识也渐渐地恢复，他小声地喘息了一下，恰巧被邓超元听见。  
“好了？”邓超元从姚弛身后问道。  
“嗯......”  
邓超元又重新将自己的性器插入了姚弛的后穴。在经历了射精之后，姚弛的后穴也变得紧缩，比刚才更紧地死死咬着邓超元的性器。  
邓超元快速地顶弄了数十下之后，终于拔出来射在了姚弛的大腿间。  
俩人都如同脱力一般靠在一起喘息。  
邓超元拢过姚弛汗湿了的额发，在他的额头上落下一吻，“生日快乐。”

姚弛回到宿舍的时候已经是深夜了，舍友们都已经熟睡。他轻手轻脚地飞速洗了个澡，然后钻进被窝，一觉睡到了早上。  
等他醒过来的时候，徐方舟已经洗漱完准备去训练了。  
姚弛揉揉眼睛，陷入晨起的发呆状态。  
徐方舟递过来一个白色纸盒子，“这个是昨晚你不在的时候邓超元送来的生日礼物。你昨天回来太晚了，就没来得及给你说。”  
“哦好！谢谢！”姚弛伸手接过来，打开来看是一个精致的红丝绒蛋糕。  
深红的颜色像极了邓超元昨晚留在他身体上的那些红痕。

完


End file.
